


A secret question

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John realizes one morning that everything was perfect and he don't want to wait!





	A secret question

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

Friday morning John opens his eyes and the doubts, the questions, the self-loathing were all gone... the only things left were his absolute love for this man.

He turns and realizes he was alone. He misses him instantly, the way he always surrounded his smaller frame with his long limbs... _Sherlock Holmes a bloody cuddler. I must take a picture one day!_

Noises were coming from the bathroom.

Rising, John walks to his drawer where he removes a tube of hair cream. Checking that Sherlock was still proceeding with his morning ritual, he sneaks in the kitchen. Opening the end of the tube with the scissors - remembering the pain in the ass it has been to seal it back seamlessly! - and pushes the entire content in a bowl. Among the white paste, a ring was softly shining. He had the grand idea of proposing during a ball... But no. It's now!

With a profound sigh, the doctor steps into the bathroom. Sherlock, barely awake, looks at him expectantly. "Morning love, everything all right?"

He extends his hand quickly, not wanting to think! It's NOW! "Take my hand."

My hands are wet..."

"I'm trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand!"

With a smile, Sherlock took John's hand and just like that, they become engaged... in the bathroom!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt comes from: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b8/ed/08/b8ed0875184dbc46cd4f5197722dc21d.jpg
> 
> I think that even if John is probably more romantic in some aspects, he's also pragmatic and when a decision is made, it's now! lol And just thinking that he had to hide a ring from Sherlock...
> 
> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride! Some are happy, some are sad... Established jonhlock or not....
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of the series so far with a comment or a kudos...
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
